<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh the Harley and the Ivy! by SioDymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186266">Oh the Harley and the Ivy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph'>SioDymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Mean Girls References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather in Gotham may be frightful, but Ivy and Harley's hideout is so delightful!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh the Harley and the Ivy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I got this little Harlivy snippet in my head and couldn't resist writing this. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>And Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Gotham was currently dealing with one of its worst snow storms on record. </p><p>The skies were so dark that day looked like night. Sharp, biting winds drained the heat from everything and everyone. And streets were burried in mountains of grey slush and ice.</p><p>Ivy watched the snowstorm with lazy interest. Outside the winds were picking up. Flurries of snow would billow past, some sticking to the glass. Frost coated the edges of the window, steadily growing as it competed with the room heater. For now, the heater was winning so that winter chill began and ended at the windows.</p><p>Ivy counted herself lucky that she, Harley and her more delicate plants were holed up in her latest hideout. A warm, sanctuary far away from the bitter winter.</p><p>And while Ivy feared for the rest of her plants she couldn't fit in the appartment, she knew that they were strong and resiliant. They'd be able to tough it out against the cold. And come spring all would bloom once again.</p><p>She couldn't help but imagine what spring would look like. Long after this horrible storm and winter were melted away... No more ice, no more cold...</p><p>Ivy hated winter. </p><p>The freezing weather, the needless destruction of millions of trees and flowers. All for an over-glorified celebration that had been stolen, butchered, until it hardly held any true meaning. </p><p>To her it was the most horrible time of the year. </p><p>To her partner however-</p><p>"Oh Ivyyyyyyy!" Harley called out from the other room. "You're not gonna spend all night watchin' that storm, are you?"</p><p>"Maybe." Ivy grumbled. "Hardly anything else we can do, cooped up in here."</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure!" Harley said in a delighted voice. The kind she normally only used when she had a suprise prepared. And knowing her girlfriend, her suprises could be anything.</p><p>For now, Ivy descided to play dumb. "And what makes you so certain?"</p><p>Ivy could hear Harley trying not to laugh. "I uh- I think Ol' Saint Nick came a little early this year!"</p><p>"Really?" Ivy asked, not looking away from the window quite yet. "How so?"</p><p>"Well, let's just say, someone got a little something in the mail today!" Harley's voice was coming closer now. Each step she took into the living room had a jingling noise accompany it.</p><p>"Hm?" Ivy hummed. Still not moving from her spot. </p><p>Even as she began to pout, there was a flurry of jingling noises. "Aw come on, Iv! Where's your christmas spirit?" </p><p>"Aren't you jewish?" Ivy asked, smirking.</p><p>"Yep!" Harley replied proudly. "And Catholic! Double the fun! Now stop being a little grinch and turn around!"</p><p>"I don't know," Ivy said in fake-worry. "My parents never let me open christmas presents early..."</p><p>"Oh come on! Now you're just teasing!" Harley whined. "Pretty please, turn around?"</p><p>Finally spinning around, Ivy turned to see her girlfriend. And was completely shocked.</p><p>She had been expecting an ugly christmas sweater. Maybe even matching ugly christmas sweaters. At the very least some tacky antlers or elf-eared hats.</p><p>But instead her girlfriend was wearing something straight out of a pinup fantasy.</p><p>"Watcha think?" Harley said with a smirk, twirling around. Her tiny red mini-skirt floated up as she spun, the fluffy white trim of her skirt bobbing up and down. </p><p>For a moment Ivy was stunned. "Where the hell did you even find this?"</p><p>"There was this online store pawning the costumes from Mean Girls. Off-broadway, but still adorable!" Harley replied smugly, striking several poses. With each step she took the tiny bells on her hat and boots would ring. "Fits like a glove!"</p><p>"Certainly fits like something." Ivy teased. "So you descided to buy yourself a christmas present?"</p><p>"I like to think of it as a gift for both of us." Harley explained, glancing towards Ivy coyly.</p><p>Ivy blushed slightly as she got up, walking towards her girlfriend. "So what, you're gonna sing Jingle-Bell Rock for me?"</p><p>Harley grinned. "Only if ya'ask real politely."</p><p>Taking the last few steps, Ivy took Harley into her arms and peppered her face in kisses. The whole while Harley kept giggling and trying to bat her girlfriend away.</p><p>"Ivy! Why are you being so... so cutsey! This is supposed to be sexy, not sweet!"</p><p>"Well lucky me, my girlfriend is both." Ivy replied.</p><p>For a moment, Ivy let herself bask in the love she was surrounded by.</p><p>All around them holly and mistletoe vines bloomed. Some of the many plants Ivy had managed to rescue from the holiday casualties. There were also a huge collection of poinsettias that covered most of the tables and counters along with several young fir sapplings Ivy had been able to replant in temporary pots. </p><p>In a few weeks she and Harley would find a safe place to plant them permanently. Outside of Gotham. Possibly somewhere on the Wayne estate, the Wayne family owned a huge chunk of land and took care of the the forests surrounding their home. Her sapplings would be free to grow big and tall there.</p><p>But for now, they were all safe in Ivy's sanctuary.</p><p>She had refused to let Harley decorate the trees, saying it was disrespectful to their dignity, but she did allow Harley to place a ring of poinsettias and other flowers around each tree. Now as she looked around the room Ivy could only see spirals of red and green surrounding them.</p><p>And it was beautiful.</p><p>Some people cosidered the pair of colors tacky together, but in that moment Ivy realized just how perfect the two colors could be.</p><p>Red and Green were so different to eachother. Opposing temperatures. Opposing natures. Tones. Everything. And yet when they were paired up, they balanced perfectly. Equal sides on a color wheel, somehow both countering and complimenting one another. They became something unique when they were put together. There was a special charm there.</p><p>Just like with Harley and herself.</p><p>"So," Harley mumbled into Ivy's shoudler, pulling her from her thoughts. "You like your early present?"</p><p>"Like it?" Ivy pulled away to look her her girlfriend directly. "I love it babe. Thank you so much for doing all this. It looks great."</p><p>"And thank you!" Harley replied. "I know celebrating all of this has been a lot. Hanukkah and Christmas and the works. But it means so much to me. You're so amazing! The best girlfriend a gal could ever have!"</p><p>Ivy didn't know how to react to such praise so she just brushed it off for now. "I try, I guess."</p><p>Normally Ivy hated christmas. She hated all of mankind's obnoxious, self-gratifying celebrations. And yet when she was with Harley, she managed to show her the charming side of all that. </p><p>Outside the winds howled and mankind continued to be wicked a cruel.</p><p>But here, safe in their sanctuary, Ivy could see something wonderful.</p><p>Harley helped her see something so cute and sweet and wonderful.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" Harley purred in her ear.</p><p>"And a happy new year."</p><p>If Harley's delighted squeal was anything to go by, she had said the perfect thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>